The Fox, the Mate and the child
by The Un-Wanted Angel
Summary: The life story of Kyuubi and Minato's child-Naruto. Kyuubi and Minato are going to sound OOC and very over-protective of their Kit. In this story. Kyuubi is still a deamon and Minato is human.
1. Chapter 1 The Birth

**Hello World, this is The Un-wanted angel with her new story was was adobted by Mint Bunny- Chan. She didn't feel like writing the story anymore so I adopted it :) (if any of you flamers dare tell my baby he's adopted I'll write a nasty story about you!) (just kidding) Please enjoy the story and know that this was originaly not mine. **

**Reviews are accepted anytime :) ****and thank you Min Bunny-chan for the baby (story, I call all my stories my babies) , I'll raise him well. **

**Title: The Fox, the mate and the child. **

**Summary: The life story of Kyuubi and Minato's child-Naruto. Kyuubi and Minato are going to sound OOC and very over-protective of their Kit. In this story. Kyuubi is still a deamon and Minato is human. **

**Rating: T **

**Warning: Mpreg, yaoi, language and some graphic scenes.**

**-The unwanted angel. **

* * *

Chapter 1- Birth Of A Kit.

A very young man, maybe the age of seventeen, was in a tramendous amount of pain at the moment. He screamed and shuttered. His eyes filled with tears fell, falling to his cheeks and his face was covered in sweat. He tried laying in a more comfortable position, but nothing worked. He couldn't believe that somthing "so-small" (according to his doctor) was giving him this much pain, not that it matters, he'll still love this beautiful miracle, once it comes out. Minato Namikaze phanted and tried breathing slower and softer but it was a little hard when you have somthing kicking around inside of you and going to pop out pretty soon.

"Hold still, Minato" a doctor said. But that was easier said then done. Minato squirmed and yelled out in pain.

"Damn~" He sobbed. "This fucking hurts!" Though the pain was the number one thing he was concentrating on, another thing he was worried about was his baby's father. Where was the fater? Minato closed his eyes and knew where he was. He was told to wait outside in the waiting room. Although he refused and tried to be by his mate's side, he was still refused to be by his Mate. Pissing the deamon off, he waited in the waiting room keeping his temper down, knowing that if he started anything he wouldn't be allowed in the hospital.

Minato called for Kyuubi, but no one brought him his mate.

* * *

"Stupid fucking doctor, why the hell can't I be by my own mate?" Kyuubi was in human form and grumbling about how he couldn't even be in the same room as his Mate._ Hell I helped create that kit! Why the hell can't I be there when he's born! _Kyuubi grumbled and went about ignoring the stares from other patients. He gave one girl a mean, nasty and quite frightning glare when she fluted with him. He pormised Minato that he was his and his alone.

"Wow. Humans are so disgusting" He said when he saw another girl scoot closer to him. Kyuubi gave up waiting in the room and went out to Minato's room outside the door. His firey red hair caught attention to a lot of doctors passing by. He cringed every time he heard his Mate cry in pain. He wanted nothing more tahn to be right next to him. Sure, he may be a deamon, but still he cared for his mate and his family. Kyuubi heard Minato give out a big, long scream. Startled he opened the door and ran into the room, but stopped when he heard the cry of a newborn child. He tried to smile but he was so...attracted to that beautiful creature that was laid on his Mate's chest. Kyuubi never heard such a sweet sound as that child's cry. Kyuubi looked at Minato, how tired and worn out he looked, his face red and eyes watery but even though he looked utterly exausted, he still smiled and held that Kit.

The Kit, in Kyuubi's mind, was beautiful, absolutly beautiful. Even if he was covered in what looked like runny tomato sause, and other fluids. His fur was a pale yellow and his little fox ears were large for a baby, but small to it's parents. He had soft hands and arms and legs. He had small straight whiskers and was very loud. Kyuubi didn't notice that the doctors left to give the parents peace and alone time, but Minato noticed Kyuubi right away. He smiled and held out his hand.

"Kyuubi..." He smiled.

Kyuubi walked slowly to the "mother" and Kit. He felt his eyes water. He smiled and bit his bottom lip. He was a bit scared when Minato started to hand him the kit, fearing he would drop him but was surprised when he didn't. He supported his head properly and The Kit even opened his eyes and stopped crying. Minato smiled at the beautiful sight. He knew Kyuubi would be a perfect father.

"A name..." Kyuubi said. "We don't have a name for the Kit. But, what do you name somthing so...so perfect?"

"I like...I like...Naruto." Minato smiled and closed his eyes, feeling very sleepy at the moment. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly starting to fall into a much needed sleep. Kyuubi sat in the rocking chair next to Minato and just held Naruto for a length of time. How long, he didn't know or care. But it was enough for him to fall in love with the Kit and promise to give him the world. Kyuubi thought it over and over again. Naruto. It was a prefect name. It was such a perfect name, it was a perfect name, for a perfect child. Kyuubi knew Naruto was Perfect. Picture-perfect, Flawless. He was his world. Kyuubi's world now revolved around his Mate, his Kit Naruto, and his Mate's ramen.

* * *

Minato shuttered at the feeling and knew he'd have to get used to it. Kyuubi couldn't help but smile at his Mate's blushes.

"Don't look! It's embaressing!" Minato said, trying to cover his Kit with the hospital blanket, but failed. Kyuubi shook his head.

"I think it's actually really sweet, you're giving my kit food he needs to survive." Kyuubi said. Minato frowned and sighed.

"I guess so, but I don't think Males are the ones to...feed their Kits." Mianto said, looking down at the small Kit who was curled up and suckling on one of his tender nipples. The Kit was enjoying the milk coming from his mother and even moaned at some point in his meal. Kyuubi smirked and kissed his Mate on the cheek.

"True, but he likes it, I'm sure you can't complain there." Kyuubi said. Minato sighed and nodded his head. He'd have to get used to it. Minato smiled once Naruto was finished and he turned the child over to burp him. Kyuubi watched the scene it was so cute to him. After Naruto was tended to, Minato just held him, for no reason at all, just to admire him and stroke his hair, his little whiskers and lightly pinch at his cheeks. The kit cooed and softly smiled. Kyuubi smiled and sighed at the beautiful sight. His Kit...he was only a few hours old, but he was so, so beautiful.

Minato sat up and laid Naruto in the small hospital bed and they both watched their little Naruto fall into a calm slumber. Kyuubi started to help his Mate up from the hospital bed and help him get dressed. Kyuubi brought over the basket that would carry their child in **(A/N I figured that since they don't need cars, that they could carry Naruto in a very oversized basket of some sort) **Minato placed a pillow and blanket in the basket so it would be safe to carry the baby around in.

Kyuubi then, very gently lifted Naruto from the cot and placed him in the basket where he was covered and tucked in.

"Shall we head home, my mate?" Kyuubi smiled.

Minato nodded. "Yes. Let's go home" And home is where they went, The three of them.

* * *

**Yay! That was the first chapter :) Thanks to my Beta Neph Champion :) Big round of applause everyone :) **

**Please review and check out Neph Champion's stories. **

**Next chapter preview:**

_Kyuubi knew Naruto was just a baby, but he couldn't help but feel he shouldn't be neer anyone other than himself and Minato. No one deserved his baby's sunshine smiles or happy blue eyes. Hell no one should get to look at this beautiful treasure, but Kyuubi stopped and realized he might be over reacting, but then again, this was his Kit and he wasn't so sure about the rest of the world. _


	2. Chapter 2 Toddler Years (p1)

**Hello World, this is The Un-wanted angel with her new story was was adobted by Mint Bunny- Chan. She didn't feel like writing the story anymore so I adopted it :) (if any of you flamers dare tell my baby he's adopted I'll write a nasty story about you!) (just kidding) Please enjoy the story and know that this was originaly not mine. **

**Reviews are accepted anytime :) ****and thank you Min Bunny-chan for the baby (story, I call all my stories my babies) , I'll raise him well. **

**Title: The Fox, the mate and the child. **

**Summary: The life story of Kyuubi and Minato's child-Naruto. Kyuubi and Minato are going to sound OOC and very over-protective of their Kit. In this story. Kyuubi is still a deamon and Minato is human. **

**Rating: T **

**Warning: Mpreg, yaoi, language and some graphic scenes.**

**-The unwanted angel. **

* * *

Chapter 2- Todler years (Part 1)

Naruto was brought home and the first thing that he did was cry. Well, first he slept then ate again but then he cried...all night. Minato and Kyuubi were up in the late hours of the night trying sooth him back to sleep. They did everything from singing to him, to rocking him, to walking around with him, or even bouncing him. He didn't need to be changed or fed. So what was wrong with the Kit, they had no clue. It wasn't until Kyuubi heard his stomach growl and left to make somthing to eat. He decided that ramen was the best meal for now. The mouth-watering smell drove him nuts.

"Kyuubi!" Minato screamed running into the kitchen.

"What? What's wrong? Is it Naruto? Is he okay?" Kyuubi asked.

"Look..." Minato smiled. Naruto was still fussing but it was quieter now. Minato smiled and had a great idea. With one hand he took some ramen broth (ignoring Kyuubi's protests) and poured it into a bottle and fed it to Naruto, who lovingly took the ramen broth.

"He does have my Genes! He loves Ramen...Oh! Don't you my widdle baby?" Minato cooed to Naruto. Kyuubi grumbled under his breath and began eating what was left of his ramen, only dry noodles because Naruto took the broth.

* * *

After six months Naruto was able to sit and stand, if he had somthing supporting himself. If he wanted to sit up, he needed to be propped on a pillow. Naruto was busy sucking on a chewy plastic ring, he sighed in content Kyuubi was with Naruto today, since Minato was Hokage, he had 3 maybe 4 meetings today. Though Kyuubi was sad that Minato couldn't spend much time with his kit, he was happy he could spend some time with just Naruto and himself.

"I should be back before nine, if not I'll make sure to call" Minato said. Kyuubi nodded holding the six month old in his arms. Naruto seemed a bit sad that his "Momma" was leaving. Minato smiled sadly and kissed his kit. "Kyuubi, there's milk that I pumped from myself in the fridge-"

Kyuubi moaned teasing and making Minato blush, while Naruto stared at his Mommy not knowing waht was going on.

"Anyway...it's in the fridge all you have to do it heat it up for thirty seconds. I jjust fed him so he might not be that hungry. Feed him in three hours or so" Minato smiled. Kyuubi nodded. He kissed his Mate goodbye and made Naruto wave his hand to Minato.

"I should be back-

"Before nine, I know you said this already." Kyuubi smiled. "Don't worry Mintao. This is my son, I won't let anyone harm him." Kyuubi knew Naruto was just a baby, but he couldn't help but feel he shouldn't be neer anyone other than himself and Minato. No one deserved his baby's sunshine smiles or happy blue eyes. Hell no one should get to look at this beautiful treasure, but Kyuubi stopped and realized he might be over reacting, but then again, this was his Kit and he wasn't so sure about the rest of the world.

"I'll miss you both" Minato smiled as he hugged Kyuubi and his little baby. Minato had been on maturnity leave and did most of his work at home. So the separation was a bit hard on him, especially when his prgnancy months consisted of being pampered by his mate and being blessed with a beautiful kit. Naruto, although he was a bit confused as to what was going on, when he saw his "mama" leaving he started to softly cry.

Kyuubi started to walk in the house.

"It's okay Naruto, don't cry. Mama will be home soon." Kyuubi tried. Naruto continue to cry softly. Kyuubi, who has never been the one to like to hear his precious kit cry, thought of an idea to make him happy. Carefully and ever so gently he stroked behind his ears. Kyuubi smiled once Naruto calmed down.

"Hee, hee" He laughed. "You like that, Kit?"

Naruto started to purr, making Kyuubi's heart jump for joy.

"Oh, my kit, you've stolen my heart" Kyuubi smiled. Naruto cuddled closer to his father, hearing the happy voice. He didn't forget his Mama, but he did forget his mama left. His Father and himself had so much fun, Kyuubi rocked and bounced him all over the place and drew Naruto a nice warm bath. When Naruto was finished with his bath, Kyuubi dressed him in his night clothes and fed him a bottle that Minato had prepared.

It was late at night when Minato returned and when he did, he smiled. There was Kyuubi sleeping on the couch, with an infant sleeping on top of him. He smiled, carfeully picking up Naruto and holding him close, he left the room, but not before he kissed Kyuubi on the cheek and pulled a blanket over him.

* * *

**THE FLUFF! IT'S ALMOST UNBEARABLE!**

**Next chapter: Kyuubi glared at the small raved who screamed and shouted, demanding the return of his new friend, Naruto. He was so going to yell at Minato for letting The Uchiha's babysit his kit!**


	3. Chapter 3 Toddler Years (p2)

**Hello World, this is The Un-wanted angel with her new story was was adobted by Mint Bunny- Chan. She didn't feel like writing the story anymore so I adopted it :) (if any of you flamers dare tell my baby he's adopted I'll write a nasty story about you!) (just kidding) Please enjoy the story and know that this was originaly not mine. **

**Reviews are accepted anytime :) ****and thank you Min Bunny-chan for the baby (story, I call all my stories my babies) , I'll raise him well. **

**Title: The Fox, the mate and the child. **

**Summary: The life story of Kyuubi and Minato's child-Naruto. Kyuubi and Minato are going to sound OOC and very over-protective of their Kit. In this story, Kyuubi is still a deamon and Minato is human. **

**Rating: T **

**Warning: Mpreg, yaoi, language and some graphic scenes.**

**-The unwanted angel. **

* * *

Chapter 3- Todler years (Part 2)

Naruto Cooed as Minato contiuned to cuddle and hug him while standing over the pan of eggs being cooked. Kyuubi yawned and streched smiling as he walked into the kitchen to see his mate and kit, (and the food wasn't looking that bad either). Naruto started to squeel and he held out his stubby little arms out to his papa. Minato smiled and handed Naruto over to Kyuubi, who took the child lovingly and cuddled against his warm body.

"Aw, Naruto, you're so adorable" Kyuubi smiled.

Minato turned his attention back to the frying pan and continued to cook while Kyuubi sat at the table talking to Naruto and cuddling. Minato served his husband the eggs but it seemed Naruto was already after Kyuubi's food. Minato giggled and took his baby back, holding him close to his chest to feed him.

"Eat up, darling. you're going to have a big day today" Minato cooed to Naruto, who was sucking away at his breakfast.

This caught Kyuubi's attention. His mate had never told him anything about Naruto usually when it came to his son, Kyuubi ALWAYS recieved information. Kyuubi stared at Minato and Minato blushed.

"Well, the thing is, we both have work. And my friend doesn't." Minato smiled. "She has children of her own and one baby three months older than Naruto and she offered and I..." Minato stopped talking, Kyuubi's glare was increasing. So Minato sadly smiled.

"Well, don't worry, it's a female that is watching our child, don't be intimidated, Kyuubi" Minato spoke.

"Well, who is watching my kit?" Kyuubi demanded to know.

"Uh..."

* * *

"Uchiha?!" Kyuubi yelled, standing outside the Uchiha mansion. He growled and took Naruto from his husband, which caused Minato to yell at Kyuubi.

"No way! You know how Fugaku and I get along!" Kyuubi yelled. Kyuubi worked along side with Fugaku and Kyuubi complained how Fugaku always had these big plans how to cut taxes or find some way to make the rich (like himself) like in luxury, but in order to do that, he'd have to do SOMTHING to the lesser people of Kohona. Which Kyuubi did not agree with, meaning, he hated Fugaku and his greedy plans. But Kyuubi admitted Fugaku had some pointers and good reasons for other catagories for Kohona.

But point being, Kyuubi did NOT want his child there!

"Kyuubi, we have no other choice!" Minato pointed out. Kyuubi looked at his babbling baby. "Not to mention, Fugaku won't be there. Just his wife and two sons. And one of them is Naruto's age." Kyuubi sighed Mikoto Uchiha smiled while opening her door.

"Oh! Hokage-san, it's nice to see you this morning, oh is that Naruto?" She smiled. Leaning to Naruto who laughed and cooed out and reached out to touch her hair.

"Yes, this is my son, Naruto." Minato smiled, taking Naruto from Kyuubi's hold (breaking Kyuubi's heart) and then handing their Kit off to Mikoto, she was a bit surprised that the child had a fox ears and tail, but she admitted it did make him adorable.

"There's milk in the bag, along with diapers and a change of clothes incase he spits up. Oh! Also there should be some of his favriote toys in there" Minato smiled.

"Oh, alright" Mikoto smiled.

"Mama has to leave now, Naruto" Minato sadly remarked, but Naruto only replied with a smile and a failed attempt of a kiss, but it was cute. When Naruto was handed to Kyuubi for the last time, Naruto gave a squeel of joy and a large cuddle, forcing Kyuubi to smile.

"I'll be back soon, my kit. Be good." Kyuubi spoke.

"See you later" Mikoto smiled, taking the todler and bag into the house. Kyuubi groaned and walked beside Minato. Who secretly, wished he too could run inside the house and take his baby.

* * *

"Aaaah!" Sasuke Uchiha screamed. Itachi looked up from his book and gently handed Sasuke the stuffed dinosaur that he dropped. Sasuke smiled and rewarded Itachi with a slobbery kiss on the cheek. Itachi smiled back. He gave a questioning look when his mother entered the room with a baby.

Itachi was curious.

"Sasuke, Itachi. This is Naruto. He's the Hokage's son, and you need to be nice to him. He's only a baby." Mikoto reminded.

Sasuke turned. When he did, he blushed. Who was this? He wondered. Sasuke's eyes glowed hungerly at the baby. Naruto was proped on some pillows to help his balance.

"Baby?" Sasuke smiled.

"That's right, Sasuke, A baby...so be gentle" Mikoto smiled, leaving the room. Itachi picked up the blonde, laying him aross his knees and head resting against his tummy.

"Hi, Naru" Sasuke smiled. Naruto could only squeel and giggle back.

"You're so pretty" Sasuke smiled. So...So pretty.

* * *

Kyuubi marched as fast as he could to the Uchiha household. He barly smiled at Mikoto when she greeted him at the door, insted he trombed his way to where he could pick up the scent of his newborn son. Grining a foxy grin when he saw his son sleeping he immedatly rushed over to him.

"Oh, Naru-chan. Papa missed you so much" he blubbered while smouthering the infant with kisses on his chubby cheeks. Naruto only giggled in response. Kyuubi glared at the small raved who screamed and shouted, demanding the return of his new friend, Naruto. He was so going to yell at Minato for letting The Uchiha's babysit his kit! Kyuubi turned around to start in a dead-beat run for home, leaving behind a very cranky Uchiha Sasuke, he was going to kill the red-head, he took away his Naruto!

* * *

**THE FLUFF! IT'S ALMOST UNBEARABLE!**

**Next chapter: _Sasuke would have his revenge and it would be later in the years when he and Naruto matured, but how would Minato feel abouit his son being a ninja?!_**


	4. Chapter 4 Todler years (p3) I'm a teen!

**Hello World, this is The Un-wanted angel with her new story was was adobted by Mint Bunny- Chan. She didn't feel like writing the story anymore so I adopted it :) (if any of you flamers dare tell my baby he's adopted I'll write a nasty story about you!) (just kidding) Please enjoy the story and know that this was originaly not mine. **

**Reviews are accepted anytime :) ****and thank you Min Bunny-chan for the baby (story, I call all my stories my babies) , I'll raise him well. **

**Title: The Fox, the mate and the child. **

**Summary: The life story of Kyuubi and Minato's child-Naruto. Kyuubi and Minato are going to sound OOC and very over-protective of their Kit. In this story, Kyuubi is still a deamon and Minato is human. **

**Rating: T **

**Warning: Mpreg, yaoi, language and some graphic scenes.**

**-The unwanted angel. **

* * *

Chapter 4- Todler years (Part 3) / I'm a Teenager!

Naruto had grown in the months he was in Minato and Kyuubi's lives. And one thing that had began to bloom were his ears and fluffy tail. Kyuubi being a demon fox, must have had some pretty dominent gemes if Naruto ended up with a tail and ears, but it didn't matter, the large and slightly floppy ears and sort but bushy tail only made Naruto look more adorable.

"Time for a bath, Naruto" Minato called, a towel ready in his hands as he picked up the messy fox child. Naruto at the moment was covered in blue finger pain, head to toes. After a bubble bath in the sink and blown dry with the hair dryer Minato was laying in the hammock his little bumdle of joy laying on his stomach.

"I wish Kyuubi was here, he'd enjoy this weather" Minato sighed.

Kyuubi had been called into a meeting and hated to leave his mate and kit home alone, knowing he could be spending time with them. Minato loved it when he spent time with him and his son, not only because he loved Kyuubi himself, but because he knew how much Kyuubi adored Naruto...It made him so happy, he could cry. Naruto hiccuped, little bubbles and spit foaming from his mouth. Minato smiled at the baby's gestue and wiped away the drool.

"Of course, it's nice to just be the two of us" He spoke.

"A'ma" Naruto's gibberish almost sounded like "Mama" but Minato found it adorable, then impressed.

"Aaaw...are you trying to talk?" Minato asked.

"A'buh-a'ma!" Naruto's "language" only made Naruto awn, Minato guessed he was saying: "Hey, I'm tired, some lunch and a nap would be nice." Minato carried Naruto into the house,leaving their hammock under the cherry blossom trees. Naruto started to fuss a bit, demanding his meal when Minato entered the nursery, luckily he sat in the rocker and undid his shirt just in time for Naruto to latch on, sucking away at his lunch. Minato let the glider start off in a slow rock, while looking at his baby he couldn't help but prey.

"Please...Don't grow up. Stay my little baby, forever..."

* * *

*I'm a Teenager!*

"Da-a-ad!" A whine came from a young blonde fox. Standing infront of the Yondaime Hokage. (AKA: his birth father) He was at the moment, angry. Why couldn't he and his "mother" see eye-to-eye? Minato sighed, why couldn't his son, see why the answer was 'no'.

"But Dad, all my friends are going!" Naruto whined once again.

"Naruto...if your friends jumped off a bridge, would you do the same?" IT was a dumb and over-rated asked question, but still it was asked.

"No." the thirteen year old pouted.

"Ten you know your answer" Minato spoke.

"You never let me do anything! And Itachi would be there!" Naruto was idssipointed, Sasuke was having a party, but the thing was his parents would be out of town. Itachi, being the baby-sitter, was responsible for Sasuke's birthday party and Most of Naruto's friend's Parents thought there was no harm in that, so they let their children attend the party. Accept Naruto's parents, that is.

Naruto didn't even finish the question for asking his other-father, Kyuubi. Once he said the name: Sasuke, the answer was 'no'. Now his mother wouldn't even say 'yes'!

"It's not fair!" Naruto yelled, stomping his foot.

"Life's not fair, Naruto. I don't want you going to that party where there are no adults around-"

"You act like I'm going to sex-party!" Naruto loudly interrupted.

"And, It's past eight-thirty. That's your bed-time!"

"I'm thirteen, I don't need a bed-time! I haven't gone to sleep at eight-thirty since I was seven!" Naruto was sick of being treated like a child. He hated how Kyuubi and Minato treated him like he was still a baby.

"I don't care how old you are, I'm your father, you listen to me. I'm the adult, therefore I make the rules!" Minato screamed. "Now go wait outside my office, until I'm ready to take you home!"

Naruto bit his lip, trying not to cry, but tears still shown in his eyes as he stomped out of the room, slamming the door. Minato sighed. He hated how he screamed at his child. This wasn't the first time either, ever since Naruto turned twelve, Naruto acted up. He wasn't the sweet child who loved hugs and kisses anymore. Infact if Minato tired to hug of kiss him, the kiss was either immedatly wipped away, or the hug was somthing Naruto faught to get out of.

Naruto wasn't waiting around for his dad, he left the hokage tower and walked himself home. He stopped walking, what if he...didn't...go home? He smiled. Insted of running home, he ran someplace else.

To Sasuke's Party.

* * *

**THE FLUFF! IT'S ALMOST UNBEARABLE! Well, it seems Naruto grew up a bit :3 Now he's a teenager! :D Ya' hear that, Mint-bunny chan :3 your baby's growin' up!**

**Next chapter: _Kyuubi and Minato hunt down Naruto. Will they forgive NAruto for his antics? _**


	5. Chapter 5 I'm a teen! (part 2)

**I don't own Naruto, this story was was adobted by Mint Bunny- Chan.**

**Warning: Mpreg, yaoi, language and some graphic scenes.**

**-The Un-wanted angel. **

* * *

Chapter 5- I'm a Teenager!

"Naruto!" Minato called out. He was searching for his kit, he couldn't find him anywhere. Minato felt hopeless, then realized that Naruto probably already went home. Minato hated when Naruto did that. it made him feel unwanted. Minato was home in a flash (hence the name: Yellow-flash).

"Hey, Kyuubi!" Minato called out.

A fluffy fox tail was wrapped around his waist and pull him into two strong arms.

"You called~" Kyuubi purred. Must be in heat. Minato thought.

"Hee, hee" Minato giggled. "Are you...hot...Kyuubi?"

"mmm." The fox purred. Then, looking over at the kitchen clock that read 8:45 p.m. he nuzzled into his mate's neck.

"So,m I assume NAruto is in bed?" He asked Minato. Minato froze.

"I...I thought he was home, you mean he's not home?!"

"What?" Kyuubi was confused. "Didn't he come home with you?" Where was his kit?! Minato and Kyuubi started searching the house and outside, calling out Naruto's name and Kyuubi tried to track his scent. Minato became very worried, his kit was missing!

He sobbed. "It's my fault!"

Kyuubi reasured him, wrapping his arms around his shaking body. "No, Minato, it's not your fault"

"Y-yes it is, I screamed at him saying he couldn't go to Sasuke's party-" The couple gasped, facing each other then scowled. _He was at Sasuke's. _

* * *

The party was absolutly fun! Sure it wasn't anything cool like Naruto heard the older kids talk about, there was no grinding but there was music and people were dancing. The living room was dark and there were lights flashing. Ino and Sakura were serving drinks, looking more fluirty than ever. Naruto entered the house and was greated by Sasuke and Kiba.

"Naruto! I didn't think you were coming" Kiba smiled.

Sasuke held out his hand. "Want to dance?" He smiled. Sasuke, in Naruto's opinion looked rather handsome, sasuke geled his hair, so his spikes were extra pointy in the back, and he wore a light blue dress shirt with black skinny jeans. Naruto felt pretty under dressed in his regular black jeans and orange flanned shirt, but still he accteped. The two left Kiba confused.

As soon as Sasuke and Naruto made their way into the center of the living room, a slow song started. Naruto smiled, but felt nervous, he had no idea how to dance, more or less slow dance, so he sort of just...stood there.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how to dance" He mumbled to Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled. "Don't worry...here, just follow my lead"

Sasuke placed on hand on to Naruto's and one creased along his back. Naruto kept one on Sasuke's shoulder the other, Sasuke was holding on to. He blushed and smiled.

_So cute_, Sasuke thought.

"Thank you for inviting me to your party...It's not G-rated, but it's fine" Naruto joked.

"I'm glad you came" Sasuke smiled. The leaned in a bit closer.

"you know...Naruto" Sasuke started.

Naruto's fox ears perked up to hear Sasuke better, only making the blonde look cuter. "Yes?" He asked.

"Ya'-you know...I've been waiting a while to say this...but...Naruto will you go out with-" Before Sasuke could finish his sentance, the sound of a record being scratched ecoed through-out the house and the lights went on. A loud voice boomed making the teenagers scream.

**"ALRIGHT! PARTY'S OVER! NARUTO, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"**

"Dad-?!" Naruto shakingly asked, there in the door frame stood Kyuubi and behind him, Minato. Naruto had never felt more embaressed in his whole life, he could hear a few poeple snickering or trying not to laugh as he slowly walked to the red-haired foxy man. Sasuke glared at Kyuubi, Kyuubi only rudly smirked, knowing not only did he get his percious kit back, but it was from the "evil" clutched of the heart-throb Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto was harshly pulled by the arms, dragged out of the house and not said a word to even though he cursed and tried to pull away. When he nearl got away, Kyuubi pulled his by the back of the neck (or the scruff, to most small baby fox's) Feeling ebaressed to be pulled like that, he tried even harder to cut free. But by the time he was let go, the trio were already at home.

"Start explaining" Kyuubi hissed, arms folded and daring his son to mouth off again.

"Explain what!" Naruto yelled.

"I-we-" as he pointed to Minato "told you, that you were not allowed to go to Sasuke's party. Insted you run off from where your mother told you to wait and run to that party! Not to mention you were out past your bedtime!"

"So..." the teenager spoke, hands in his pocket, pretending not to care.

"So-! so-so" Kyuubi was fumming. He grit his teeth and felt his knuckles turn white. "So-you're grounded! No TV, no Videos games, no computer, no nothing! You're grounded to your room for the rest of the night and a week in the house! And you can forget that hunt I promised you too!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" Naruto screamed, it was so unfair, his parents were acting so over-protective of him.

Minato stepped in. "He can too, he's your father as well!"

"_I don't care_ if he's my dad or not, I don't care if _you're_ my dad! I hate you both!" Naruto screamed. Minato ignored that comment, but it still started to eat him up inside, attacking his heart and nearly making him cry.

"Naruto, be quiet, I don't want to see you at the moment, go to your room and get to bed!" Kyuubi screamed, pointing down the hall to Naruto's room.

"No!" The blonde boomed.

Kyuubi had enough, he attempted to pick up the blonde but Naruto only wiggled out of his arms. "Naruto...you're tired and it's late..." The fox-father tried to calm down as to not scream at his kit anymore than he already did, but Naruto saw threw his trick.

"Don't touch me, you asshole!"

"Alright, you just earned yourself two weeks in the house!" Kyuubi hollered.

"You honestly think I care?!" Naruto yelled.

"Alright, three weeks!" Kyuubi kept going. "We'll keep going!"

"Fine! I'll take another week, but after that I'll have to check my calander!" Naruto screamed scarcastically.

"Alright, you want another you got another! One month in the house, and no hunting for the rest of the season!" Kyuubi started to make Naruto cry, Minato could see it, not wanting his son or his husband to fight anymore.

"Kyuubi...stop, it's late and Naruto's tired-"

"Shut up! You're not in this Minato-!" Naruto screamed, earning himself a harsh smack across the cheek that sent him flying to the ground. It was deathly quiet in the house as Minato's wide eyes starred at Naruto, who flinched at the burning-sting his cheek felt. Kyuubi starred at his palm that was beat red.

"Naruto...get in your room...**now**!" Kyuubi spoke.

Before Kyuubi could say anything, Naruto ran out of the living room to his bedroom, slamming his door shut.

* * *

Around midnight, Naruto still hadn't fallen asleep, currently he was under the tent of blankets he made and cried loudly into his pillow. The sting from the slap wasn't there anymore, but it's mark still was. The handprint was huge on his whiskered cheeks.

"He's...never hit me before..." Naruto sobbed to himself. His tail came up and warmed his backside as his ears dropped and he cried some more. He looked over at his nightstand where a family photo of himself, his mother and father all stood under the cherry blossom tree in the back yard.

"I hate them, I hate them both!" Naruto cried.

* * *

** Well, it seems Naruto grew up a bit :3 Now he's a teenager! :D Ya' hear that, Mint-bunny chan :3 your baby's growin' up!**

**Next chapter: _Kyuubi and Minato hunt down Naruto. Will they forgive NAruto for his antics? _**


	6. Chapter 6 I'm a teen (part 3)

**OOOOOOH! So many reviews! I love all of my readers! I don't own Naruto, this story was was adobted by Mint Bunny- Chan.**

**Warning: Mpreg, yaoi, language and some graphic scenes.**

**-The Un-wanted angel. **

* * *

Chapter 6- I'm a Teenager!

"Kyuubi...I feel awful" Minato softly spoke while in bed. Kyuubi turned over and faced his lover's sad face. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and he looked tired. Minato Namikazi wasn't hormonal at all, but when it came to his kit, it was the exact oppsite.

"I know you do...and I probably feel worse that you, because I hit him." Kyuubi admitted. "but Minato, he's out of control. It's normal for a teenager-"

"But he's my sweet baby" Minato spoke. "I don't know what escalated him to act like this" He frowned, what did he do wrong as a parent for Naruto to revolt and act out? He knew of the horrors of hormonal teenagers and how moody and loud they could be, but his baby was different, Naruto was a sweet babbling boy with happiness in every ounce of his body...or atleast he was. Minato could recall that it seemed like only yesterday Naruto would come running up to his "mama" begging for a hug or a kiss on a "boo-boo". The smae boy who loved attention from both parents now avoided them like the plague or acted like it was the most difficult task to be with his parents.

"You did nothing wrong, Minato." Kyuubi reasured. "He's just growing up...but running away, pulling stunts and acting out isn't what he should be doing, and we had to reperimand him for that."

"but...hitting him, Kyuubi-"

"That was my fault, and in the morning I will apologize. I promise, but no way is he off the hook for doing what he did tonight." And with that the foxy man laid his head on Minato's toned belly.

"Oh...how I remember when Naruto was nestled in here...so long ago..." Kyuubi smiled.

Minato smiled, ruffling Kyuubi's hair gently. The two sat in silence, before they heard a muffled cry from the otherside of the wall, Minato sighed, knowing fully well it was Naruto.

"I feel awful again...My-my baby's crying, for somthing I did"

"You mean_ me_ it's somthing _I_ did..." Kyuubi blankly asked.

Minato sniffed. "I...I just need to check on him, see if he's okay-" Minato tried to leave the bed, but that sly fox pinned him down, kissing at his face.

"Aaw...but not only would that make me sad...it would also be teaching Naruto that you'd come to his rescue every time he's punished. Don't do that..." Kyuubi smirked.

Minato huffed, freeing himself and turning over to his side, while Kyuubi held on to him.

"I just don't want to be a bad parent..." Minato sobbed.

"You're not a bad parent...you're an amazing parent, Minato." Kyuubi whispered. Minato shook his head and wiggled his way out of Kyuubi's love hold, nearly sprinting to his son's room.

"...Much better then myself." Kyuubi muttered.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_"Daddy-daddy!" A giggling call came from the bedroom. Naruto couldn't stop laughing. Kyuubi was dominating him, tickling the giggles out of him. No matter how much he begged and pleaded, his Daddy wouldn't stop. when Kyuubi did stop, Naruto pounced on his, nipping and pulling at his father's fox ears. _

_"Ha, ha. Naruto you're too much" Kyuubi smiled, picking up the tiny kit from under the arm-pits. _

_"I love you Daddy." Naruto smiled. _

_Kyuubi lightly smiled back, embracing his kit with a warm hug as Naruto cuddled into his shoulder, yawning for a nap. _

_"I love you more, Naruto"_

_FLASHBACK DONE_

* * *

"Naruto?" Minato called.

No answer.

"Naruto?" He asked again, growing anxious his kit wasn't replying. He opened the door and couldn't help but smile. Deep down he still felt upset, but this was a sight too cute to stay sad at. Naruto was cuddled up in various blankets, his ears perched and his tail bushy and covering his body. Minato sat next to his kit and stroked his fur.

"Naruto...I'm sorry Kyuubi and I yelled at you the other night" he softly spoke

Naruto wasn't really sleeping, he was pretending to. He heard every word.

"And...Kyuubi's heartbroken that he hit you, Naruto. really he is. We were just worried...You're our only son Naruto. We cannot replace you." Minato spoke these words from the heart. What would he do if his Kit was taken from him? Or worse...

"I love you Naruto, Kyuubi loves you...and I'm sorry if I'm a bad parent..." That last part made the younger blonde feel guilty. He knew all his mother did was love him and made him feel better, and what did he do? he betrayed their trust they had in him by running off or he hurt them by ignorning them. He felt horrible.

"Sweet dreams, my kit..." And with that, Minato wrapped his arms around Naruto, giving him one last hug before the night ended, kissing his brow and leaving the room. Naruto sniffed. Tears coming to his eyes once again. He knew deep down his parents loved him...he had to change and fast.

"I love you both..."

* * *

** Well, it seems Naruto grew up a bit :3 Now he's a teenager! :D Ya' hear that, Mint-bunny chan :3 your baby's growin' up!**

**Next chapter: _All was forgiven in the Namikaze family, but what about the bitterness between the two fathers and the heart-throb Uchiha? What'll happen when Naruto brings out a secret no one knew about? _**


	7. Chapter 7 I'm a teen (Part 4)

**OOOOOOH! So many reviews! I love all of my readers! I don't own Naruto, this story was was adobted by Mint Bunny- Chan.**

**Warning: Mpreg, yaoi, language and some graphic scenes.**

**-The Un-wanted angel. **

* * *

Chapter 7- I'm a Teenager! (part 4)

Of course Naruto and his family patched up easily, soon the three of them were back to their normal group hugging, good-night kissing, and loving family-self. Naruto would even let his mother and father hug and kiss him-but not in public. Which was fine with both parents as long as they could hold and love their kit. and Naruto wasn't grounded for a month, after one week his parents decided that he had been punished enough and everything went back to normal...that is, if you counted the little, as Kyuubi put him, Uchiha brat; then there is a different story.

Ever since the party, Naruto had been very clingy to Sasuke. Following the raven, always hanging out with him, spending his free time with him...talking about him. Kyuubi growled a low and very husky growl watching his kit and Sasuke sitting out on the fresh green grass painging caligraphy. Naruto was giggling and Sasuke, Kyuubi swore that was a look of lust in his eyes.

"Kyuubi" Minato smiled, warning almost.

"Just left me tear his face off, Minato let me!" Kyuubi growled, getting almost into position to pounce. Minato harshly slapped the demon's thigh, making Kyuubi yelp as he fell on his face to the ground.

"No, no. And have Naruto hate us?" Minato scowled. "As much as I hate it, Kyuubi. We both agreed to give Naruto some space to be alone-"

"BUT NEVER TO DATE!" Kyuubi hollared.

"They're not dating just-" Minato couldn't recall what the two were doing. It seemed when Naruto giggled or smiled, the raven would smile back or try to keep Naruto laughing. The raven also had a tendancy to constantly watch NAruto, whether it be from a distance or up close. He was always eyeing him, making sure no one touched or even looked at his blonde dobe.

"uuugh! We wern't like that when we were dating!" Kyuubi scowled.

"They're not dating!" Minato screamed. Then he smiled. "And yes we were, you were _**just like**_ Sasuke" Minato corrected.

Kyuubi's eyes widened. "Was not!" He hated to admitt it, but deep down he knew he was once EXACTLY like the Uchiha. He was always on gaurd, always fighting, always dreaming for Minato.

"And for me, it was natural, because of my foxness. But that brat is 100% human! No way will he have my son's hand in marriage!" Kyuubi boomed.

"Okay...now you're jumping to conclusions" Minato frowned, annoyed.

"What if they start to hold hands" Kyuubi dangerously spoke to himself. Minato only sighed, head in his palm of his hand starring out the window.

"then they'll start to kiss...then they'll want to explore each other and have sex, getting my baby pregnant!" Kyuubi horrifically uttered. Then jumping from the table, before Minato could react, Kyuubi started darting for his son, swouping up Naruto in his arms.

"Okay, personal time's up, time for family time! Go home, Uchiha!" Kyuubi hollered running to the house.

Of course this only ended in Naruto screaming and crying again and slamming his door shut.

"Now you've done it" Minato groaned.

Kyuubi smirked. "no marriage today" he smirked to himself.

* * *

Naruto smiled, sipping at his ramen broth. Sasuke had taken Naruto for some Ramen after their mission. Sasuke smiled seeing the blonde foxy-boy enjoy his favriote Miso ramen bowl. Sasuke had shifted his eyes to the fluffy golden tail. He had always been curious about that bushy tail. It wasn't like a cat's but it did sway back and fourth from time-to time and Sasuke wanted to do somthing about it.

He reached out and squeezed it.

Naruto yelped and blushed.

"S-sasuke!" He blushed, his phanted a bit and Sasuke smirked. He guessed he found an out-side sweet-spot.

He squeezed it again and Naruto covered his mouth to block out his moan.

"Like that?" Sasuke smirked.

"We're in public!" Naruto said.

"I know...but you're so cut-"

"UCHIHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA!" Sasuke trembled slightly, slowly turning around seeing Kyuubi Kistune-Namikazi himself. His red hair flowed with the wind, making him look like his tails returned and that he was ready for blood.

"Get you hand...of my son's tail...NOW!"

It was an order and Sasuke quickly removed his hand as to not have it cut off by the father. Naruto growled.

"Outo-san! You're embaressing me, if I want boys touching my tail, I'll let them! Leave me alone!" He stomped off away from his ramen, onyl to turn back, gobble it down and then stomp away for good. Sasuke sighed, he went to chase after him, but KYuubi held his shoulder.

"I never siad I was done with you..." Kyuubi growled.

Sasuke Uchiha was born to never know fear, but with Kyuubi and Minato's protectiveness, that would be a challange and "fear" might creep into his vocabulary.

* * *

"He...he touched Naruto's tail?" Minato stuttered. Kyuubi returned from the scene and was telling Minato what he saw. Minato sighed, feeling his heart break.

"They're too young for that!" Kyuubi nearly shouted. "Tail grabbing is what you do in bed-_not in public_! That Uchiha was out to embaress my poor kit!"

Minato frowned, his baby was growing up too fast.

* * *

** Well, it seems Naruto grew up a bit :3 Now he's a teenager! :D Ya' hear that, Mint-bunny chan :3 your baby's growin' up!**

**Next chapter: "_A mission, that'll keep the snake away from my kit!" Kyuubi smiled, writting down Sasuke's name on the scroll. "One month missions, two months...I like the two year mission the best" He grinned like a mad-man writing his name. He look forwared to the year he and Minato would have with their Kit-ALONE._**


	8. Chapter 8 I'm a teen (Part 5) Adulthood

**OOOOOOH! So many reviews! I love all of my readers! I don't own Naruto, this story was was adobted by Mint Bunny- Chan.**

**Warning: Mpreg, yaoi, language and some graphic scenes.**

**-The Un-wanted angel. **

* * *

Chapter 8- I'm a Teenager! (part 5) / Adulthood (Part 1)

"Kyuubi, what are you doing in my office?" Minato asked, seeing the red-fox write down names on a scroll. "I'm on a mission to send someone away from a mission!" Kyuubi laughed. Minato rolled his eyes, leaving. He knew who Kyuubi was talking about, it was the Uchiha boy and Minato wanted to get rid of him as much as Kyuubi did. So, he non-chalontly let Kyuubi have his way.

"A mission, that'll keep the snake away from my kit!" Kyuubi smiled, writting down Sasuke's name on the scroll. "One month missions, two months...I like the two year mission the best" He grinned like a mad-man writing his name. He look forwared to the year he and Minato would have with their Kit-ALONE.

Naruto sobbed, he had just recieved news from Hinata and Sakura that Sasuke-his Sasuke. Was going to be sent out on a twelve-month mission. He was currently in his living room a box of tissues and good friends, still crying.

"Oh, Naruto..." Sakura sighed, hugging her friend. "Don't worry, Sasuke will be home beofre you know it."

"But-but he could get hurt...or he could be killed! What if he finds someone else while he's away" He sobbed really loudly at that last part. Hinata handed him a tissue and wipped away his tears.

"Naruto. Sasuke-san loves you. He's never do that" She smiled.

"I-I...I know, it's just...I'm going to miss him!" He cried, very loudly. Minato was in the other room and he sighed, he hated seeing his baby being so miserable. Kyuubi on the other hand, even though he hated to see Naruto cry he was pratically dancing on the table. Kyuubi, everytime he held Naruto when the blonde was crying because of Sasuke leaving he always grinned when Naruto wasn't looking.

"Sasuke's leaving, Sasuke's gone, I have my Kit back and Sasuke's-"

"Kyuubi!" Minato slapped his hands. "Enough!"

"I can't help it, It's so great!" Kyuubi smiled. "You know...I have been rough on him. Sasuke I mean." Minato raised an eyebrown when Kyuubi said this.

"Maybe I should give him a going away party!" Kyuubi grinned.

"You're mean!" Minato said, huffing away to the living room where he hugged his kit,trying to make him stop crying. Kyuubi shrugged, sipping his tea. Naruto had cried almost every day until Sasuke left. On that day, Sasuke stood beside the doors of the village and there to greet him off were his parents, Itachi, Minato and Kyuubi (Kyuubi only came because Naruto came, that and he wanted to see the raven's dumb face when he left) Sasuke hugged Naruto glaring at Kyuubi, knowing it was probably him Kyuubi only smirked, giving Sasuke a rude wave good-bye (which consisted of his pinky*).

Sasuke only smirked back, which gave Kyuubi an uneasy feeling.

"Naruto, don't cry." Sasuke soothed.

"But-but you're leaving!" Naruto sobbed. Sasuke sighed.

"Well, I guess there's only one thing to do then..." He got down on the knee.

"NANI!" Kyuubi screamed. Naruto gasped.

"S-Sasuke!" He gasped when he saw the gold ring. "Oh, yes! Sasuke! I'll wait for u!" He was crying, now with tears of joy and it was time for Sasuke to smirk at his future "fox-in-law"

* * *

*Adulthood*

Naruto hummed threw out the house, today was his eighteenth birthday. Today, he was officiallly an adult. He didn't want a big birthday party, nothing special, all he wanted was to walk out the door to "freedom". Although he seemed to be the only one in the house happy about his birthday. Minato was depressed while Kyuubi was in denial. Naruto felt bad for his birth-mother, truly he did. He knew all Minato wanted was for Naruto to stay a baby, but he had to grow up and start his own life.

Kyuubi...was another thing.

Naruto won't deny it (no matter how embaressing it is) but if he was born a girl, he'd be a daddy's girl. So at the moment he guessed he was a "daddy's boy". But even that had it's toll backs. Like the grouchy father sitting on the pourch. Naruto sighed, walking to his father in his best Kimono. He smiled, sitting next to his foxy-dad. His ears perked up and he breathed in the air.

"Nice day.." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kyuubi muttered.

Naruto smiled. "You know...I hate to say it, but...No matter how old I am, I still see you both as my full supporters of anything and everything."

Kyuubi looked over and smiled.

"Oh, Naruto" He smiled, reaching over to storke and twiddle his fingers behind Naruto's foxy ears, Naruto giggled and purred. Somthing Kyuubi did to Naruto ever since he was a kit." I...I just don't..." He started.

"Yes?" Naruto sweetly smiled.

"I just don't want everything taken from you, at a young age, like I had..." Kyuubi said, just above a whisper. Naruto's smile dropped and for some reason his heart felt heavy. Naruto gulped, he knew what his father was referring to. It was the same story he had been curious about ever since he was little.

"Tou-san...I think I'm old enough for you to tell me what happened..." Naruto said. "What happened to your family?"

Kyuubi looked up, then looked back down at the grass.

"Naruto...two years before you were born, your father was to wed the beautiful woman: Kushina Uzumaki." Kyuubi said. "I will say, she was beautiful."

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto...She died in childbirth, along with the child as well. That's why Minato..._clings_...to you so much more than myself." Kyuubi said. Naruto bit his lip.

"Minato was heartbroken, around her death is when I came to the village. I wasn't actually supposed to stay here, I was to return back to my home where I belonged." Kyuubi spoke softly. "But some followers of an old evil-snake named Orochimaru had killed my clan of foxes...my family."

Naruto tried not to cry.

Kyuubi saw this and softly smiled.

"But...I met Minato and after we softened up a bit we decided to give each other a chance and we were blessed with such a cute Kitsune" Kyuubi smiled, poking Naruto's nose. Naruto smiled.

"Naruto...You and I are the last Kitsunes, I'm not saying we need to relieve our clans, but I would love little baby kits in my house again." Kyuubi smiled. Kyuubi was referring to having more children, but Naruto didn't pick that up, insted...

"Oh, don't worry Tou-san just wait Nine months and you can have a baby in here!" Naruto smiled, hoping that would cheer his father up but Kyuubi continued to smile, eyes closed and...

"I'M GONNA' KILLL YOU UCHIHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

"I sware! I didn't know he was-" Sasuke tried to reason, but with a demon and enraged father pinning you to the wall it was kind of hard.

"Tou-san! Put him down!" Naruto demanded, his arm was being pulled to sit down by Minato as he had Tsunade continue to check his belly and read his pregnancy tests. Minato had called Tsunade, she was the best doctor and his kit deserved the best. Kyuubi let go of Sasuke, but he kept a close eye on him. He couldn't believe this, if these tests came back then he'd kill the raven.

"There's no doubt about it, Naruto's pregnant." Tsunade informed.

"You're..._dead_." Kyuubi growled at Sasuke, who ignored him.

"Well, with the frequent morning sickness, hormonal attitudes and increase in hormones. I'd say you are about two months along." She smiled. "Congrats."

"Oh, Sasuke. We're gonna' have a baby." Naruto smiled. Sasuke smiled back, holding Naruto's hand.

"You both are going to be Grandpa-sans!" Naruto called out to his moaping parents. Minato looked up and smiled.

"Oh, Naruto...you're still so young, you just turned eighteen!-"

"You were seventeen when you were pregnant with me!" Naruto pointed out.

"But still you're so young! Are you sure you're ready to handle somthing like this? Because Outo-san and I would be happy-more than happy to help you out in in any way." Minato held Naruto's hands reassuring his little boy, Naruto nodded, he was more than sure, infact, he was 100% positive.

"I'll help you, dobe. You won't suffer alone." Sasuke smiled.

"Even when I'm as big as a blimp?" Naruto sighed, looking at his feet.

"You won't be fat, you'll be...full." Sasuke tried to say. Naruto shrugged and hugged his mate. He loved Sasuke's scent, it was so appealing to him.

Kyuubi "hymph-ed" "So...what has your side of the family done about this?" The father asked, crossing his arms.

"My...side?" Sasuke squeeked.

Kyuubi boomed. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU DIDN'T TELL THEM, YET?!"

"Daddy..." Naruto warned. Kyuubi huffed, trying to keep his anger in, for the sake of his pregnant son. Kyuubi hated that "pregnant-son." He liked "sweet-innocent-not-dating-Sasuke-wanting-to-stay-with-his-fathers-only-son, better" But, he promised to let go a little, to give Naruto his deserved freedom.

"Sasuke...did you...tell...your dad...yet?" Kyuubi bit his lip, Minato was surprised on how well Kyuubi's anger was kept in. But he mentall counted in his head.

3...

"No, no sir"

2...

"What?"

"I said no, sir."

1...

"...Minato, grab me the Yeri**"

* * *

** Well, it seems Naruto grew up a bit MORE! :3 Now he is a full grown adult and he's preggers! :D Ya' hear that, Mint-bunny chan :3 your baby's all grown up!**

***Giving someone the pink-finger in Japan is like giving someone here the middle finger  
** Yeri = Traditional Japanese sword.**

**Next chapter: **


	9. Chapter 9 Adulthood (part 2)

**OOOOOOH! So many reviews! I love all of my readers! I don't own Naruto, this story was was adopted by Mint Bunny- Chan.**

**Warning: Mpreg, yaoi, language and some graphic scenes.**

**-The Un-wanted angel. **

* * *

Chapter 9- Adulthood (Part 2)

"Did I always kick when you were pregnant with me?" Naruto asked his birth-mother. Minato smiled, he loved telling his kit stories about his pregnancy.

"Of course you did, you loved it when I rubbed right neer the waist line and sang to you." He smiled.

"AAAW! I was Kawaii!" Naruto boomed. Naruto was now six months pregnant and he had experienced kicks and movements inside his stomach and was enthusiastic and excited. He was sitting on the floor with his father both talking about pregnancy and it's happenings.

"So when I go into labor, what will they do?"

"They do what's called a C-session." Minato explained. "They cut you open."

"WHAT?!" Naruto cried. "I-I don't wanna' get cut open! It'll hurt!"

"No, no, baby. They're gonna' drug you and knumb the pain so it won't hurt as bad. But don't worry, I'll be with you." Minato encouraged. Naruto nodded.

"I feel bad for Sasuke, he looked really sad when I told him I wanted you in the birthing room and not him. I don't have anything against him or anything, it's just..." Naruto trailed off.

"You wanted someone with experience to be there insted?" Minato finished with a question. Naruto smiled, nodding.

"Well, someone with experience will tell you, you need plenty of rest. Come'on Naruto. Bed-time."

"I'm not a kid, Tou-san" Naruto pouted. "And...I can't get up." He wimpered. Minato smiled, helping his pregnant son off the floor. Minato had kept a very, very close eye on Naruto (much more than he usually did in the past) When he was content knowing Naruto was in his bed resting he felt more at ease. Well, his smile was wipped away when Sasuke came threw the front door asking where Naruto was. Minato decided whether to let Kyuubi kick the Uchiha out of the house and away from his baby, but he figured if he did that then Naruto wouldn't talk to him anymore...or worse.

"He's upstairs." He said, sharply. "He's trying to sleep. Do NOT wake him."

Sasuke nodded, jolting up the steps.

* * *

Naruto giggled. His baby was kicking and swimming around.

"He'll be great in sports." Naruto grinned. Sasuke went to reach out and touch Naruto's belly but when he did, the kicking stopped. Sasuke was dissipointed.

"I never get to feel when he's kicking." Sasuke muttered. "It hates me"

Naruto smiled sadly. "Now, that doesn't make our child hate you, Sasuke"

"Oh, yeah? Prove it." Sasuke dared. Naruto was lost for words. He saw how upset Sasuke was about the baby not wanting to feel his kicks.

"Don't worry Sasuke, when the baby comes you may home him as much as you want. That'll be even better than feeling him kick, nee, Sasuke?" Naruto beamed.

Sasuke smiled, Naruto...was glowing.

Maybe it was the pregnancy.

* * *

Circleing around the ninth month of Naruto's pregnancy Naruto became more and more tired. He could barly stay away an hour without complaining that he was tired, or hungry, or sore, or even yawning. Minato and Kyuubi had always tried to meet Naruto's needs, from giving him back rubs to even making him ice-cream...with ramen on top and ketchup (yuck). Sasuke had tried to help out, but he was either 'shooed' away by Naruto's mother and father or Naruto wouldn't need anything at the moment. When one day...

"OOOOOOW!" Naruto cried out in bed.

Minato was at a meeting with Kyuubi, it was only Sasuke in the house.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called, running to Naruto's room.

There Naruto was curled up in bed, sweating and crying. Sasuke ran to Naruto's side.

"S-S-Sasuke.." Naruto cried. "It..hurts!"

"Naruto, are you in labor?"

"NO SHIT, SHERLOCK!" Naruto screamed.

"Tsunade...I'll call Tsunade!" sasuke said, racing to a telephone.

"Call...my Daddy..." Naruto called, crying. "I want my daddy!"

Sasuke felt so impatient as the phone kept rining and he heard Naruto's screams down the hall, finally it was answered.

"Hel-" She couldn't finish because Sasuke cut her off.

"Tsunade! Get over here! Naruto's in labor!"

* * *

**Next chapter: The baby's coming, The Baby's coming! **


	10. Chapter 10 Adulthood (Part 3)

**OOOOOOH! So many reviews! I love all of my readers! I don't own Naruto, this story was was adopted by Mint Bunny- Chan.**

**Warning: Mpreg, yaoi, language and some graphic scenes.**

**-The Un-wanted angel. **

* * *

Chapter 10- Adulthood (Part 3) / Birth of a new Kit

Naruto screamed as another contration came. Tsunade reached for some gloves and a wet towel. Minato sat next to Naruto, holding his hand, coaxing him and encouraging him. Kyuubi wanted to be in the room, but like before he was pushed out. He muttered curses of having history repeat itself.

"Stupid Tsunade, kicking me out on my own grandchild's birth!" He hissed. "I couldn't see Naruto's now I can't see this?!"

Sasuke was queezy. He heard another scream and he felt awful.

"I...I don't know how to feel." He admitted.

Kyuubi was folding his arms, pretending not to care as he slouched in the chair in the hallway outside Naruto's room.

"Don't understand what?" Kyuubi asked.

Sasuke bent his head down. Slightly ashamed to be talking about this to his father-in-law. He sighed and brought his head back up.

"I'm...scared." Sasuke admitted. "I'm scared...of being a father."

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow. "Hm? What?"

"I'm scared that I'll mess up, or that if I do or say somthing wrong, that my child will hate me." Sasuke felt tears come to his eyes and Kyuubi sighed, leaning back into his seat.

"You know...when Naruto was born. I was scared too." He said quietly.

Sasuke listened closly, this was a first time Kyuubi talked to him without insulting or yelling at him.

"I was scared that I wouldn't be good enough either...Yeah, Me the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, scared" Kyuubi chuckled, then his eyes narrowed and he smiled. "But you know, for as scared as I was, I knew that I would love my child. And as long as I loved my child, then I wouldn't fail." He smiled at Sasuke who smiled back.

"Well, that advice can't be said for you, since you look like a dweeb crying." Kyuubi insulted, smirking.

"Wha'! Why you-"

The sound of a newborn child's cry filled Naruto's room and the hallway. Sasuke was silent, trying to comprehend what he had just heard. Sasuke slowly stood up and walked to the door-

"Me first, me first! I'm the grandpa-san, me first!" Kyuubi knocked down Sasuke running past him to see his grandchild.

"grr." Sasuke growled, picking himself up.

Naruto, from the doorway he could see was propped up on some pillows holding somthing in his arms. Occasionally he would lick at it, he seemed to be cleaning whatever was in his arms but Sasuke frowned, he couldn't quite see since Minato and Kyuubi were hogging the view.

"Oh, Naruto he's so sweet." Minato smiled. "And it's a boy too!"

"Naruto, you look tired do you need to put down the child so you can rest?" Kyuubi asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Naruto reassured. He looked over his shoulder and smiled seeing Sasuke.

"Come in, Sasuke." He greeted. Sasuke nervously took a few steps forward, coming closer and closer to Naruto. He began to smile and his eyes stared longing at the small kitsune in Naruto's arms. Like Naruto he had fluffy fox ears and the start of a tail, though the tail had no fur. The Kit was swaddled in a blanket and Sasuke could see the light whisters the child had on each cheek, like Naruto.

"He looks like you" Sasuke smiled, admiring the small fox.

Naruto handed the Kit to Sasuke.

"Want to hold him?" He asked. Sasuke gave off a look, it was nervousness but he reluctantly held out his arms, he had never held a baby in his arms, but parental instincts kicked in an he found himself holding the child right. Sasuke was amazed at how small the kit was. But never the less, he "fell in love" with that kit.

"We need a name." Naruto smiled. "A cool one too!"

"Kyo...I like Kyo" Sasuke smiled back.

"Ah! Kyo it is then." Naruto smiled, then bringing his face closer to his child's he gently pressed his nose next to Kyo's cheek.

"Welcome to the world...my sweet Kyo."

* * *

**Next chapter: Epilouge**


	11. Chapter 11 Epilogue

**As you all know, this story was was adopted by Mint Bunny- Chan. And I am both sadly and happy to announce that this is the FINAL chapter for **

* * *

Chapter 11- Epilouge

Beautiful, sweet Kyo was officially one day old. Currently he was sleeping on his mother's chest, his stomach full of his mother's milk and sleepy. Sasuke smiled, Kyo wasn't the only one sleeping; Naruto was passed out. Sasuke carefully picked up Kyo, but Naruto awoke with a start, yanking Kyo out of Sasuke's arms. Sasuke was startled and Naruto kept screaming at him until Minato entered the room and told Sasuke to leave. Sasuke was heartbroken, but still he left. Now he was at the kitchen table, dumbfounded with Kyuubi smirking at him.

"Oh, yeah should of warned you: Since Naruto's half a fox, his instints will kick in." Kyuubi laughed.

Sasuke huffed. "Yeah...would have been nice to know that." then he remembered, "He wasn't too intimadated when I held Kyo the first time though," Sasuke pointed out.

Kyuubi shrugged. "Remember, he is half human and half fox, his hormones will differ."

Sasuke groaned. "How long will this last?"

"About two weeks." Kyuubi smirked.

Sasuke scoffed, giving Kyuubi a look.

Kyuubi smirked, "Life isn't fair...especially knowing that I didn't have to go threw that, _but you do_"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, this would be a long two-weeks

* * *

-Two-Weeks Later-

Sasuke was thrilled to finally be holding small, tender, kitsune Kyo in his arms. Kyo had just been given a bath (from his mother) and was all clean. Kyo's eyes had opened for the first time in a long while and according to Kyuubi, he wasn't blind anymore. Since Kits are blind for the first two-weeks of their life. Nevertheless, He was beautiful according to Sasuke.

After Naruto had his strenght back from his Pregnancy the two had found a small home on the East side of Konoha and decided it would be a perfect home for their family.

Naruto had a lot of stress being a new parent and constantly flexing his schedule between Hokage-training and being a new parent. Kyo still needed the comfort of his parents, but he loved his gradparents and if Sasuke and NAruto really were understress, Kyo would have no problem staying a night with his grandpa-sans.

Naruto snuggled against Sasuke as his bushy tail wiggled.

"I love you, Sasuke." He purred.

Sasuke smiled, tilting his head against Naruto, he was about to kiss the Kitsune, when a Kunai came incontact with him and nearly scraped across his nose, getting stuck in the wall. Sasuke turned and saw Kyuubi.

"There will be no kissing while I'm still alive!" He screamed, Minato trying to pull him back, grinning.

"Well...as long as those two are around, I can live, I suppose." Sasuke smiled.

Naruto smiled back, waving for his parents, holding his sweet Kyo.

* * *

**Uwaaaaa! This was it, it's over *cries* I want to thank all of my reviewers, Especially Mint-bunny Chan (Who used to be called Namikaze Cupcake) for letting me adopt the sweet story. Thank you all so much for making this story what it is I want to thank not only my readers, but to those who were kind enough to put this story on Following, Alert, in a community, or even just reading it and enjoying it. Thank you all so very, very much!**

**-The Un~Wanted Angel**

**-Mint-bunny Chan. **


End file.
